A Faint Howl in the Wind
by A Normal Kekistani
Summary: The night is not a good place to be with wild animals and other magical creatures roaming dominating it like their little kingdom. It's not until a single apple pony disrupts this… and her whole life changes for the worse within a single night as something awakens within her, something nopony has felt for centuries, something that flows within her, something feral...
1. Remembering - Prologue

It wasn't a pleasant feeling the cold washed over her like a blanket left out in a rainstorm… the mare shuttered, why wouldn't she get up? Could she not? Did she want to stay? She didn't know herself. With her eyes half open she winced as she then had a smell… it was a metallic smell, she knew this smell well as she work on the farm the smell was of blood. She gasped slowly looking to her side to be met with the site of two claw marks as dry crusty blood covered them though a few new tears formed as she tried to get up.

A-Alright just get up slowly! Then make your way home…

She huffed groaning as she sluggishly got up as she growls a bit as she huffs finally getting to her hooves as she looked around her vision still hazy but she could see okay. She took a step forward then immediately groaned feeling pain spike up her spine and body. Her steps were slow, fragile, and not making progress.

Celestia, I'm gunna be here for eternity!

She had to speed up, she needed to go home… though she couldn't remember what had happened, just by seeing her wounds, she knew this place was full of danger! She started to pick up the pace wincing as the pain grew greater! Luckily her wounds didn't open she sighed in relief but now a bigger issue weighed upon her, where was Home? She looked around but all she saw where trees, trees, bush, trees, and more trees… not a good sign as her ears splayed back onto her head… where was home? Then a daunting thought crept into her mind, WHO was home? Who was her family? Who were her friends… She shuttered as a chill shot throughout her body… Who was she?

She couldn't remember anything? Did she even have a past? Did she live here?

The questions that filled her head made her brain ache as she shook her head as she looked forward huffing… soon she began to slowly walk forward. She decided that she would ignore these at least for now… finding something or someone was her highest priority above any at this point!

(Sorry if this is a bit short, I wanted to get the setting and situation out of the way first!)


	2. Starting a Cycle - Chapter 1

(So I did notice a bit of errors when I was writing this! Spelling and word placing wise at least... SO! without a further of due, let us continue shall we?)

Rarity huffed a bit her hooves tapped the table fast with a sort of anger and stress put into it, that was perhaps she was stressed out... very much so. It had been almost two days since her friend Apple Jack just vanished, her work decreased significantly as she worried... worried for something bad might of happened to her, and to her surprise nopony else seemed not to mind her gone Twilight told her it was regular for her to be gone for a bit as the Apple Trade was a long trot from Ponyville to Canterlot. Rarity's blue eyes stared at the wooded table as her mind raced, maybe they where right? She did over exaggerate at times but this felt... different... She had a aching feeling in her heart something was terribly wrong. Rarity groaned slamming her head on the table making a loud **BANG**. She didn't care if her head stung after that!

AJ wander aimlessly her direction was unclear as she felt a bit better the pain she felt earlier was subsiding which was good, no great, news! After walking past a seemingly endless sea of trees the Earth Pony made it to a clearing. She looked around looking, but soon frowned as she couldn't find something that resembled civilization or just a sign of something? She felt herself growing angry, with a huff she dug her hoof into the ground before continuing across the clearing... her ears perked up as she hear shuffling near her, turning her head her green eyes caught the sight of a small spotted rabbit. Her stomach gave a low grumble as she smiles a bit crouching in the tall grass seemingly like it was natural... like she was... ment to do this. She eyed her prey licking her lips as the clueless fluffy critter looked around it's pink nose twitching a bit...

AJ pounced onto the helpless critter as she pinned it onto the ground, of course it wriggled in shear panic as it tried so desperately to get away! Out of everything this annoyed the orange mare as she pressed down hard onto the neck of the poor rabbit then finally, **SNAP!** Other than a few twitches it was dead, a smirk crept onto her muzzle then her green eyes glowed brightly for a bit illuminating the place for a bit as she blinked... she leaned down sniffing the rabbit corpse she needed to eat as she dug her teeth, originally meant for eating anything other than meat, tearing some of the flesh off making blood splattered onto her fur staining it with the hot metallic metal...

(I hope you liked the chapter! Hopefully I'll get the next one out tomorrow, though I am working on another Fic also so... lets see how that works out huh? Well До побачення!)


End file.
